


Testing... Testing... One, Two, Three (Scomiche)

by ThatNerdyGirl



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Scomiche, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of completely unrelated Scomiche stories that are sort of incomplete, as I am just testing the waters for them. You, as the readers, leave your thoughts, opinions, ideas, etc in the comments. Don't be afraid to be a little harsh or critical! I really need your opinions on these!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lend Me Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this lying around my computer, collecting dust, and I’d thought I’d share it with you all and see what you think of it. Is it too risky? Too unrealistic? Please, leave your thoughts in the comments below. Thanks for everything, you guys!

Avi had been walking down the street towards the café with Scott when he brought up the subject. “We need another member,” he had said out of the blue, interrupting Scott’s speech about sports equipment. Scott looked at him, startled. “What?”

“I know why we don’t sound as good as we could,” Avi explained in more detail. “We need another member to accompany Kirstie and you; a three part harmony. That would make our music sound a lot better than it does at the current moment.” Scott furrowed his brow in quiet contemplation before nodding. “That actually makes sense,” he laughed. “Good job!” Avi laughed along with him before turning serious again. “We really do need a new member though; we won’t be going anywhere without them.”

After a serious conversation about a new member and retrieving coffees, they exited the warm café and into the bitter winter chill. “We should probably go through YouTube before sending out an advertisement,” Avi planned out as they passed an alleyway. “That way we can—” a small whimper from the alleyway interrupted him, echoing in against the stone walls. Avi and Scott exchanged one look before moving towards the sound.

Somewhere in the back of the alleyway they found a young man splayed out in the middle of the alley, beaten and bloody and somewhere along the brink of unconsciousness. He looked to be around nineteen or twenty, with black hair and a thin figure. When Avi and Scott reached him they felt worry bloom in their stomachs at the sight of his injuries.

“Are you alright?” Scott flinched at the stupidity of his question.

The young man shook his head slightly. Avi shot him a look that clearly said _shut up_.

“What’s your name?” Scott asked, kneeling down at his side. “Mitch,” the young man whispered shakily. “Alright, Mitch, where do you live?” Mitch shook his head violently, fear flooding his features.

Avi understood immediately; Mitch had obviously been abused. “We’ll just take you to his house, alright?” Avi told him, only to find that Mitch had fallen unconscious. Scott picked him up, frowning at the unusual light weight. They ignored all of the weird looks they got on the way home.

Scott was already sick with worry as they lied Mitch down on his couch, feeling as if he had known him his entire life, instead of just fifteen minutes of being near him. He nervously felt Mitch’s forehead. It was burning. “Avi!” he called for his friend, who was currently in the kitchen. “He’s got a fever!” Avi rushed in moments later with a cool hand towel, laying it on Mitch’s forehead. The young man sighed at the touch in his unconscious state.

“We need to get him home,” Scott told Avi quietly.

“No, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He’s obviously been abused, Scott. Look at the finger shaped bruises around his neck; someone tried to choke him. He has bruises all over him that look like large fists; I’m going to assume that his father or a boyfriend of some sort has been abusing him.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “And since when did you become Sherlock Holmes?” Neither of them laughed at the attempt at humor. Scott felt about one million questions bubbling up inside him.

“Why’d you think he was abused?” he asked, unable to contain his curiosity. “I don’t know,” Avi pressed his face into his hands. Scott felt like doing the same. They sat in silence for a few moments until Avi spoke suddenly. “I just don’t understand _why_ he was abused _at all_ ; why be that cruel?” Avi’s voice was muffled under his hands, but the sudden sound made Scott jump slightly.

“I don’t know Avi,” he said, staring at Mitch sadly. “I honestly don’t know.”

***

Kirstie whistled as she plucked a head of lettuce from the dewy basket, adding it to her growing collection of vegetables to buy. Glancing around, she picked out two onions from the selection, and then proceeded to juggle them. _Wow,_ she thought as her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. _I’m getting kinda good at this._ As soon as the thought flitted through her mind, Ke$ha’s ‘I Kissed a Girl’ blared out from her back pocket, the sudden noise causing her to drop the veggies.

“Argh!” she growled, fishing her phone out of her pocket. “This had better be good.” She glanced at the screen and sighed, raising the device up to her ear. “What do you want, Kevin?”

_“That’s no way to greet a friend.”_

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. What’s the problem?”

_“Do you know where Avi and Scott are? They’ve been gone for seven hours now.”_

Kirstie frowned. “No, but I can call Avi?” she raised her voice in question, unsure of what to do.

_“That’d be great. Call me back after you do, okay?”_

“Alright. See ya.”

_“See you.”_

As soon as they hung up, Kirstie dialed Avi at the speed of light. He picked up around the fourth ring. _“Hello?”_ he sound impatient and… worried?

“Hey. What’s up? Kevin’s worried. Is something wrong?” When Avi explained the situation quickly, Kirstie nearly dropped her phone in shock. “I’m coming over.”

_“Whatever. I need to get back to Mitch anyway. Bye.”_

And with that, he hung up. Kirstie raced to her car, leaving the bag of vegetables in the grocery section for the workers to find, and calling Kevin simultaneously.

***

Kevin stared at the phone in shock when Kirstie hung up, already feeling worry for someone he didn’t even know. After a few moments, he shook out of his daze, and then proceeded to run to his car. He sped all the way to Scott’s apartment, feeling incredibly lucky that he wasn’t caught.

When he was finally outside Scott’s door, he resisted the urge to barge in; instead, he knocked politely. If hammering rapidly on the wood counts as polite. Kirstie opened the door and ushered him inside. “Mitch is over there,” she whispered. Kevin wondered briefly why she was talking so quietly, before going over to where the unconscious young man lay.

The sight of seeing someone so beat up and bloody made Kevin want to puke, but the feeling was eased when he saw how gentle Scott was with him. He watched as Scott carefully placed a cool towel on Mitch’s forehead, and marveled at how every once in a while Scott would rearrange the blankets around Mitch.

Kevin finally approached the three. “Is he going to be alright?” Scott nodded, not taking his eyes off of Mitch. “Of course,” he said quietly. “Kirstie is going to go ask the doctor if he can come here and take a look at him.” Kevin turned around to look at Kirstie, only to notice that she was already gone. “Alright.”

“He’s going to be fine,” Scott reassured Kevin, more to himself than to the beat-boxer. He let his thoughts wander as he adjusted Mitch’s blankets.

The young man was admittedly rather attractive, even in his beaten up state. Of course, Scott wasn’t _attracted_ to him; he was just noting that he was good looking.

 _Of course you aren’t._ A small voice in the back of Scott’s head said sarcastically.

Scott mentally frowned. _But, I only know his name. I don’t know anything else about him._

The small voice sighed. _Maybe something’s different with him. Something special._ Scott shifted uncomfortably. _I dunno…._ He was slowly but surely convincing himself that he was attracted to this man, arguing with himself over it.

He sighed as he fought off the urge to kiss Mitch’s forehead. This was going to be difficult to hide.

 


	2. Demons and Angels AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in one of my folders… sorry, not sorry.

Scott wandered the halls of his new boarding school, helplessly and utterly lost. Eventually he just rolled his blue eyes and sat in the middle of the corridor, enjoying the free space while it lasted. It was also a great way to annoy the hell out of some people when classes ended.

He flared out his leathery wings, all black with blue tinge, and extended his pointed tail, stretching out his extra limbs. He lay flat on his back, now taking up most of the width of the hallway, and shut his eyes to relax in the silence. His bliss didn’t last long.

Someone tripped over his right wing, violently falling to the ground and scattering books everywhere, one even hitting Scott on the side of his head. “ _Ouch,”_ he said, snapping open his eyes to see who the offender was. It was an angel. _Of course_ it was an angel.

The holy creature’s wings were a gorgeous chocolate brown with a black row of feathers underneath, and Scott was transfixed by them until the angel tucked them quickly against his back, trying to avoid hitting the walls with them as he scrambled for his books. The angel whirled around to face Scott, a scowl on his heavenly features. “Well, I am so _terribly_ sorry for tripping over you as you _lay in the middle of the hallway,_ your highness. It was _totally_ my fault,” he said sarcastically, shoving some books into his shoulder bag.

Scott stood up and frowned, deciding to ignore the angel’s comment. “What are you doing running in the halls anyway? Classes started half an hour ago.”

The angel turned to look at him, his expression clearly stating that he thought Scott was an idiot. “I’m _late._ What are _you_ doing, laying here in _the middle of the hallway?_ ” he went back to picking up his books. “Just relaxing,” Scott knelt down beside the angel, helping the other pick up his many books. “Jesus, you have like, a thousand books.” The angel flinched at the blasphemy. Scott winced. “Sorry.”

They continued to look for things for a while before Scott spoke up again, clearly dissatisfied with the angel’s silence. “I’m Scott.” He smiled at the other creature, who continued giving him the silent treatment. Scott nearly sighed in exasperation. “And you are?” the angel actually did sigh, looking at the demon with annoyance. “Mitch,” Mitch gave him a sarcastic smile and went back to hunting for pens, clearly still upset with Scott.

Scott’s shoulders slumped as he figured out what he needed to do. He would have to _apologize._ His whole body shuddered at the thought, and Mitch gave him a strange look as he shivered. _Alright, Scott. It’s not that hard. Just an ‘I’m sorry’._ Scott inhaled through his nose. _Here we go._

“I – I’m sorry.”

Mitch looked at him with surprise before noticing Scott’s displeasure. He grinned to wickedly to be angelic. “Sorry for _what,_ exactly?”

 _He’s surprisingly demonic for an angel,_ Scott thinks as he manages to stutter out, “For um, for lying in the middle of the hallway.”

Mitch smiled genuinely and turned back to scanning the ground. “You’re forgiven.”

Scott was startled at how easily Mitch accepted the apology. Damn angels.

“What are you even _looking_ for? We’ve gotten everything!” Scott asked him incredulously.

Mitch ducked his head down and blushed. “I’m uh, I’m missing a pen.” Scott rolled his eyes. “Just leave it there; I’ll buy another one for you.” Mitch shook his head. “No! Uh, I mean, this is kind of a _special_ pen and –”

“How’s it _‘special’_?” Scott asked mockingly. Mitch blushed again. “It’s my uh, lucky pen.” Scott refused to accept that he found the angel adorable. There was _no way_ he was attracted to an _angel._ So, instead, he laughed. “I’ll buy you another – wait, is this it?” Scott bent down to pick a green gel pen up off the ground, holding it up for Mitch to see. “Yes! That’s it! Thank you,” Mitch’s tone was one of relief as he took the pen from Scott’s hand.

“Don’t see why you have such an attachment to the pen, but, alright,” Scott taunted Mitch as he safely tucked the green pen into his shoulder bag. “Just inform me when you get married, and I’ll be sure to be there!” The angel scowled up at him, closing his bag with a bit more force than necessary.

“Well, I’m off to find the chemistry classroom; it sure was ‘ _nice’_ to meet you. _Sorry,_ but I have to get going.” Mitch said to him sarcastically, already heading down the long hallway.

Scott was honestly a bit offended at the sarcasm, not even realizing that he had the same class as the other. “Whatever, Shortie!”

Mitch threw one last glare over his shoulder as he scurried off down the hall, his wings giving a flap of indignation at the insult.

Scott laughed at him and his wings as he went, but eventually turned back to continue doing whatever it was that he was doing. He sighed as he faced a now empty hallway, and decided that he didn’t really _want_ to go back to lying about in the middle of the hall. He suddenly felt just a _little_ bit lonely.

***

Scott finally decided he would go and find his dorm room, as the class he was scheduled to go to was about to end anyway.

“One sixteen, one sixteen…. C’m on! It has to be _somewhere_ on this floor!” Scott muttered to himself as he went along a row of identical wooden doors, before finally stopping at one. “Finally!”

As he dug out his keys, he glanced up at the _116_ printed on a rusty plaque above the door, just to make sure he was at the right place.

He unlocked the door and made his way inside the dorm room, shivering at the lack of warmth. He flicked on the lights and immediately deduced that his roommate had already set himself up – there were many, _many_ posters of a rock band hanging up on the walls and a silver laptop resting on the bed furthest from the door. Scott sighed. At least he wouldn’t have to choose which bed he wanted. He pulled his heavy suitcases up onto his bed, and set to work setting himself up.

Scott was just placing the last unusually patterned shirt into the dresser when his roommate decided to walk in. The first thing Scott noticed was that he didn’t have any wings. The second thing he noticed was that his permanent roommate was human.

He was a _human._

This didn’t make any sense. This was a college specifically made for demons and angels _only;_ not humans. In Scott’s eyes, a human was only slightly better than an angel. _Slightly._

“Hey,” his very _human_ roommate said as he basically strutted to the kitchen. Scott trailed after him, a stunned expression on his features. “You’re a human.”

The human raised one eyebrow. “Yes, and you’re a demon. The world is just _full_ of surprises today.”

Scott frowned. “You aren’t even _allowed_ here.” His roommate smiled sardonically. “Nice to meet you too, the name’s Avi.” There was an awkward silence. Avi sighed in exasperation. “And you are?”

Scott narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m Scott.”

Avi raised his eyebrows and nodded, before plopping down on his bed and burying his nose in a book that seemed to come from nowhere.

Scott stared at him for a while before lying down so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Boarding school was certainly proving to be interesting.

***

The next morning Scott woke up to his alarm with a jolt, his fairly pleasant dream dissolving. He groaned loudly and buried his face in his pillow. He heard a deep voice from across the room vaguely mutter, “Shut up.”

Scott ignored his roommate and tried to fall back asleep, but to no avail; he couldn’t stand the unceasing beeping of his alarm. So with an unsatisfied grunt, he turned and slammed his alarm off before standing to get dressed for the day. He glared at the sleeping form of Avi as he passed him to their bathroom.

This time Scott located the chemistry classroom with little difficulty. He didn’t know what his problem was the day before, but he decided not to look into it too deeply.

He was actually pretty early to the class, as only a couple of individuals were sitting down at their assigned tables. He was just about to seat himself at the table nearest to the door before the teacher spoke softly to him.

“You won’t be sitting there, Mr. Hoying. I have placed you here,” he pointed to a table near the back. “Along with Mr. Grassi, when he shows up.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Whatever.” He sat himself down at the table with a loud _thud_. He watched as the teacher rolled his shockingly blue eyes and heard him mutter under his breath, “ _Demons,”_ as he turned to write on the chalkboard. Scott was confused for moment (why would he say that?) until he saw a pair of glossy jet black wings on the teacher’s back. Oh. Of course he was an angel.

Scott sighed, disgruntled, and placed his legs up on the table and leaned his chair back. He remained there for awhile until Mitch, the angel he had met the previous day, walked in, looking rather nervous. “Uh, Mr. Um…?” he asked the teacher. “Novak,” the teacher answered kindly. Mitch nodded. “Novak, yeah, um, where do I sit?”

Scott tuned out the rest of the conversation until he saw Mr. Novak point towards him and Mitch started to make is way towards Scott’s table. Mitch did not look pleased. Scott grinned mockingly at him.

“Mitch! Good to see you again!”

Mitch ignored him as he set his stuff down, brown eyes focused on the board and only the board. Scott watched as he got out a spiral notebook and started to jot down notes.

Scott glanced up at the board. “Oh, come _on,_ there’s focus questions here too?” This got a response out of Mitch. “Yes, of _course_ there are. Unfortunately, we don’t lay around in class, _along_ with not being allowed to lie around in the middle of the hall. It’s a real _tragedy.”_

Scott looked at him, shocked. “Geez, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Mitch looked shocked at himself. He glanced at Scott apologetically. “No, I’m sorry. That was actually really rude of me.”

Scott snorted at the angel’s behavior. “Yeah, whatever, Featherbutt.”

Mitch glowered at the nickname but didn’t say anything. Scott smiled. Maybe angels weren’t so bad after all.

But he definitely wasn’t going to admit that he was crushing on the heavenly creature.

And if the two just happened to sneak behind the bins that night to have a passionate make-out session, no one really needed to know. But Scott had to let Mitch know something. “I love you,” he whispered against Mitch’s lips. “I know we only met yesterday, but I don’t care.”

Mitch smiled into the kiss. “I love you too, you and your devilish ways.”

“And I your heavenly ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
